Falling into your arms
by Estel-Ellesar
Summary: When Estel takes a walk into the woods, he is confronted by a bueatiful creature. Legolas Greenleaf, stangely enough was in the same woods, maybe he was this "creature"? Will they go for love, or lust?
1. Walk in the woods

**Don't own LOTR, wish I did but don't**.

**Summary**: LOTR never happened, all the characters did but Aragorn is prince in Gondor, and Legolas still prince of Mirkwood, but what happens when they meet in the woods? Will they find something they love in each other or is it just lust?

**Rating**: R for Slash (m/m relationship) later on

**Clue**: Aragorn will go by Estel for the first part of the story.

**The Story of Estel**

**Chp. 1:** The beginning

The water touched his lips; it was fresh and cool as it went down his parched throat. He dipped his hands once more into the refreshing pool.

"Oi, Estel," cried a voice behind him. The man known as Estel, or Hope, turned slowly towards the voice.

"Quel amrun, Isthilius," he replied when he saw the elf. (Good morning). Estel turned back to the pool and took another drink.

"Your father summons you, my lord," Isthilius said, knowing it would sting if even Estel's friend referred to him as royalty.

"You can tell my father that I will come home after a while," Estel stated clearly.

"Yes, your majesty," and with a mock bow, he turned and left.  
Everyone knew of the prince's stubborn attempts to disobey his father. He walked off, further out into the woods. Ignoring the boundaries he was never meant to cross, but today he paid no attention, all that was on his mind was a way to disobey his father. He heard a slight rustle in the leaves.

"Who's there?" he shouted questioningly. He thought that it was one of the palace guards following him, but how wrong he was.  
He started walking again, but a bit quicker, thinking he could leave the guard, he had done it before.  
He heard a twig crack, Estel trusted his own feet to be silent, and this noise was further back. He slowed and turned around.  
"Who's there?" he screamed. All that answered him was rain slowly beginning to fall.  
Estel loved the rain, the feeling of it on his skin, cold yet refreshing. He loved to hear it splashing on the treetops. Then came the smell, the smell where everything fresh and clean. Sometimes Estel swore he lived for those moments away from the castle, in the rain.  
But as he was enjoying himself in the rain, the footsteps quickened, and hurried along after this trespasser of the forest. The steps slowed and became silent, and as Estel began to sing, it attacked.

Estel awoke, bathed in light. He looked around and saw he was in a glade. He began to sit up, but as he did so, a terrible pain struck him. He clamped his eyes shut, and fell back to the ground.  
He heard a loud commotion coming towards him, but there was nothing he could do. He tried to slow his breathing, but the pain was still too great.

"Estel," he heard someone call out.  
"I'm ov......," but his words died out, and again he lost conciseness.  
  
The King and his guards walked through the forest, unaware they were being watched.  
They kept calling out the prince's name, but there was never an answer. From somewhere deep in the woods, they heard a cry. The four men ran towards the noise, passing the glade, without as much as a passing glance.  
"Estel," the King called out, "Where are you, my dear son."  
"Here father," he heard a voice cry out.  
The followed the voice for hours, and to no avail. They were just led back to the castle each time.  
"What is this magic that has hidden my son from me," the King cried out, falling to his knees. "Please, oh mighty lords," he said looking up to the sky, "Bring my son back to me, I beg you."  
The guards led the King back to the castle, so he could rest.

Then Estel awoke again, he had been moved deeper into the woods. There was a roaring fire slowly cooking a plump fish. He did not dare look around do to the pain he expected. He lay there, trying to make sense of all that he could remember.  
'I walked off into the woods, and then it started to rain, and................' he stopped as a wave a pain came over his mind. He closed his eyes and continued his thought, 'and I was attacked by a wolf.'  
'Not just any wolf, you fool, that was Garth.'  
"Garth?" he asked himself, "Who's Garth?"  
'Don't you remember the Stories?'  
"No, what stories?"  
'Well I do, it was said he would kill his victims with a single swipe.'  
"Then how am I still alive?" he lay there wondering, and as he did so someone approached from the shadows.  
"Maybe someone shot the wolf with an arrow, through the throat, before he could kill you?" asked a voice Estel had never heard before. He sat up, but the pain was still there. With his eyes closed to ease the pain, he turned towards the noise.

The stranger laughed, and said, "Why were you away from your castle? I have seen you before but always well behind the Big Oak." By the sound of the voice, this stranger was a man, and an Elf at that.

"I was wandering off. I was forever trapped behind those invisible walls, like baby bird within its nest, those invisible walls of air. I was choking in that city, and even that I could not wander about. I was confined to the castle and its courtyard. My friend help me convince my father to let me go out of the city just this once, and now I've run off and don't plan on going back," he made his case clear and to the point. He didn't know why he trusted this man, he had not even seen him yet, much less knew anything of him. Estel he felt he could trust him, even with all the misgivings in his life. It might have been he needed someone to confide in, someone he could trust. And seeing how this man had most likely never been in the city, knew little of its occupants.

He slowly opened his eyes and there was no one there.

"Hello?" he asked, a bit confused to where the stranger had gone.

"Hi," he said, "I am by the fire incase you were wondering."

He turned and was stunned at how beautiful the he-elf was. It was not his appearance that Estel noticed, but the fact that he glowed like the moon in dead of night.

"Why won't you go back?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"What?" Estel asked.

"Why won't you go back to your home?" he asked again.

"Oh, twas my fathers doing. He would not let me go out into the city, much less the woods. I hated being inside the castle, so I ran away."

"And left your father to greave over you, to lose his only heir?" the Elf asked.

"Yes, he did not care for me, why should I care for him?" Estel said.

"Because he is you father." Estel turned his head away. Seeing that the prince did not want to go further into this topic, he changed the subject. "I believe we haven't met properly. I am Legolas; Prince of Mirkwood.

"I am...."

But he cut him off, "You are Prince Estel Ellesar, son of the King. Yes, I know who you are."

They talked for several hours, of the past, of the present, and even of the future. Deciding what would become of them if they each ran away from their duties.

While Estel was getting things off of his shoulders, Legolas was just getting him to realize that he had to go back, that the kingdom depended on him. He knew what would happen if this boy was to leave his duty behind, and wander into the wild. It would lead this world into uterus chaos, that Man would not be able to pull it self out of. And if he were to stay, as far as she could tell, everything would remain peaceful, and the Kingdom would thrive. Yes, it all depended upon Estels choice, even if Legolas had influence over him.

Late in the night Estel drifted off to sleep. His dreams were troubled of a glorious kingdom falling into darkness. It was always cloudy and mostly rained. People fought and murdered in the streets, laws were tossed aside, since even the ones trusted to enforce them paid no heed to them. Shades roamed the streets. And the thing all the peoples of this world feared, night. Night with no moon to illuminate the sky, and no stars to make it shine all the brighter.

Estel woke from his troubled sleep early the next morning. The fire had been doused, and everything put away.

"If you wish to go back we must leave now, I shall take you to the city wall," said the Elf, whom Estel had grown to like.

They walked at a brisk but silent pace through the woods. Both were silent, each for their own reasons, Legolas for it was his Elvin way to be silent, and Estel was admiring the beauty of this elf (particularly an area below the waste).

They passed the glade he had been in the day before, and then where he had been attacked. The scavengers had followed the rules of nature, and picked the Wolf carcass clean.

They soon reached the castle wall, where Legolas turned to Estel.

"Now our journey separates, Estel. However short it may have felt, it still continues into the day you and I meet again. Always remember that Estel, be what you were named for, be not only your fathers or the peoples hope, be your hope. Remember Estel," he said, and slowly disappeared into the shadows.

Estel turned towards the castle and walked back to his own future, and now he knew the way. As he approached the gate, the guards screamed out a cheer and opened the gate.

But even with the elf's thoughts in his head, he could never forget that beautiful creature. And the thought of being away from him was unbearable, but maybe he wouldn't have to.

That's all. I spent a lot of time writing this, but know that I have the plot and stuff in my head, everything should come out quicker. This is my first story, much less a slashy one, so please be kind to me, and please review.


	2. From the Shadows

Falling into your arms  
Chp. 2 From the shadows

* * *

Estel quietly walked back into his home, but as he did so shadows of the past crept across his mind. He shook his head and began to run, trying to outrun the shadows.

"Estel, where have you been I missed you so much?" asked a quiet voice from the shadows infront of him. Estel slowly backed into the wall.

"I got lost," he said in a whisper, almost as if he were choking.

"Whats wrong Estel? Aren't you glad to see your teacher?..........."

* * *

As Legolas approched his home in Mirkwood, a terrible pain struck him, as if someone he deeply cared for was trouble. He climbed the steps two at a time, and ran through the halls towards his fathers chamber.

He flung the doors open, only to see his father bent over some papers.

"Father, I am home. What are you doing?" Legolas asked his clearly frantic father.

"Oh, hi," his father said picking his eyes up off the paper, and turned to face his son with a smile. "We are getting ready to have some company, lots of company."

His father bent back over his work, and handed Legolas a piece of folded parchment. He slowly unfolded it and saw a list of people.

He slowly scrolled down the list.

_KIng Arathorn Elrond_

_ Queen Testhel Arwen_

_ Prince Estel Ellohir_

_ Princess Leese Elldaden_

_ Isthilius Earang_

_Vesper......._

"Vesper!!!!" Legolas screamed.

"What?"

"But Vesper was banished from here long ago, he can't come back."

"How do we know it is the same person?" his father said calmly." Besides he is Estels teacher."

Legolas seemed to calm down, "Your right father, I am sure the King of Gondor would not endanger his son that way."

He calmly turned to leave, but as he did so his father said, "Wait. Here is what I will need you to do. Since we are low on accomadations, Estel, Vesper, and Isthilius will be rooming with you." "Alright father," he said, then turned and walked away.

* * *

Estel walked towards the throne room, passing the statues of the kings of old. And now as he passed them he felt a new respect for them. He held his hear high infornt of his ancestors, but as a guard approched he dropped his head submissivly. The guard thought this was funny and he laughed. Estel jumped, and hit the wall. The guard tried to help him regain his feet, but he quickly got up and ran away. Tears threatened to fall from the deep icy gray pools, that were his eyes, from the pain he felt, not from the physical pain he felt, but something much deeper.

He ran to his room, not even stopping to tell his father that he was home. He locked the door and cried in the corner. Letting all of his feelings out, afraid to step foot into the world agian. He wanted to hide here forever.

There was a knock on the door. Estel, still shaken from yesterdays past events, did not answer it. He thought he heard footsteps receding from the door, so he got up and hurried out of his room. He went to his fathers room, hoping to get there un-noticed by anyone else.

He knocked on the door.

"Come in," his father said. Estel slowly opened the door, and walked in. He glanced around looking for all the exits, then brought his eyes to rest on his father.

"Your home, my dear son," his father cried with joy. He rushed to his son and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Estel winced. "Where have you been?" his father wondered, as all parents do when there children are out to late (happy to see them, angry they weren't home).

Estel was silent as he slowly backed into a corner.

"Oh, what does it matter?" his father pondered. "No use in it anyways. However, we are going to Mirkwood to vist the elves. Isn't that exciting?" his father asked him, showing his own glee to be able to see his old friend.

Estel smiled, but there was still pain in his eyes. He walked out into the hall, and back to his own room, where he got ready for the ensueing journey.

* * *

A/N: Well thats it, sorry had to torture Estel, also things WILL become more clear in the next chapter, but nothing will become clear if there are no reviews to make me want to write more. And yes, I am evil.  



	3. Off to the Woods

**Plz!!! read my other story/poem Don't Turn Away, if you like that I would like to make it into a long story, but only if you like that, so check it out.**

**Falling into your Arms**

**Chp. 3: Off to the woods**

After Estel packed, he sat silently in his room, waiting. There was knock on the door. He did not answer, but the door, slowly, began to open.

"Estel," someone slurred out in there drunken stumblings, "I've bin lookin' alse ov'e for ya."

Estel backed into the corner. "Whatcha' doin' ov'e there in that there cor'ne? Don'cha knowse it's me, Is..., say whast my name?"

"Isthilius?"

"Ah yes, thatche its." He fell to the floor, passed out from his excessive drinking. Estel edged along the wall, and ran out of the room.

He ran into someone. Petrified he stood still, afraid to look.

"Estel, it is time to go," he heard his father say. "Your horse is waiting."

They walked out to the stables to where they saw Estel's white steed standing next to his fathers chestnut mare. They both mounted and road to the gate, where they had agreed to meet the others.

"King Arathorn," said a cheerful voice, yet to Estel it was filled with malice. "Our friend, Istilius, has passed out within the castle walls. I suppose we should wait for him."

"Yes we should, I will post-pone the trip till the morrow, and tend to Isthilius."

"While we wait, why don't I help Estel practice riding his horse?"

"That would be a good idea, don't you think, Estel?"

Estel did not answer, so the King rode off to the castle. The man took the lead of the horse, and guided him off into the woods, letting out a cold, long laugh.......

* * *

**A/N:** Yes so that was a short suck chapter and I know it. However, it had to happen and the muse didn't visit me tonight. If u thought it sucked plz tell me, because when the muse does come for this chapter I will rewrite it. Next chp. will be better, and we will find out why Estel is so quiet.


	4. The Arrival

**A/N:** I'm really really really sorry about this taking sooo long. First of all I've had some issues with writing a lot. I'll really try to keep up… And I know how to spell it…. Leave me be… but thanks for your concern… Anyways to the story!

**Chapter 4: The Arrival**

Estel began to whimper as he was thrown against a tree. His horse bolted back towards the castle.

Vesper held him at arms length, pressed against the rough bark of a tree. Estel was fully clothed, but the rips signified they had recently been forced off and carelessly put back on. His face was bruised and blood dripped from cuts in his backs.

Ropes lay on the ground, tied in knots at one end and rut with a sharp stone at the other.

"Estel!" the gaurds screamed from inside the castle. "Estel, your father wishes you here!" Estel looked at Vesper, pleading with him. His eyes silently asking the question _will you let me go? _Vesper jerked his head in the direction of the castle and sat on the ground. He liked the look on Estels face… he looked beaten.

Not only did he look it, but he felt beaten too. He decided that to tell anyone about his pain would mean disgrace on his fathers part. His gaze fell down as he couldn't bare to look at the castle as he approached. His mind wandered back to earlier. He remember Vesper ripping off his clothes and pushing him to the ground…and… Estel stopped his thoughts with the fear of crying. But another thing that worried him was he had blacked out and when he woke he had felt a pain deep inside him, something he couldn't remember. It didn't matter now… it was over.

"Hey, Estel," said one of the guards in a cheery voice. "You hurt Vesper." He sounded sarcastic. Estel, eyes still held on the ground, slid past him and wandered in the halls to his father's chambers. He came to his father sitting at a table, fumbling through papers. Without looking up he asked, "Are you ready to leave, Isthilius is better now."

"Of course father…"

"Good," his father nodded. He stood up and motioned for Estel to follow. He ended up down in the courtyard, his horse tied up next to the others. Vesper was there, already mounted next to Isthilius. He nodded in Estel's direction and smiled.

"Estel, where ya been all day?" Isthilius asked.

Estel gave him a smile… a broken smile. Isthilius felt he could have picked the smile apart, piece by piece. Estel crept forward and jumped onto his horse. Isthilius rode up beside him.

"Hey, old king," Isthilius said jokingly. "You mind if your son and I here run off ahead?"

"Go ahead," he said. "It's not like I could stop you…" he added under his breath.

The two boys smiled at each other and rode off towards Mirkwood.

* * *

There was a cool calm about the forest, that Isthilius told Estel was Mirkwood. He had been here many times visiting _family_. However, Estel had never been to the forest. Isthilius would point out different streams and trees, explaining the history and their importance.

They came upon the golden gates of the city. Estel gasped at the banners and the welcome party that stood just on the other side. He saw the guards standing with open arms upon the top of the walls.

Isthilius pulled his horse to a stop and motioned for Estel to do the same. He looked uneasy, something to do with the silence Estel had imposed on him. He had not said a single word since they had left the others, and the silence was becoming a little too much for Isthilius.

A while later the _caravan_ approached and headed towards the gate. A cheer went up from the welcome party, and the gates opened up.

Yet somewhere from the crowd a cry was let out. "Estel!"

* * *

Foot note… Plzz review! It makes me feel a whole lot better… And again really sorry about the delay… 


End file.
